Marry Me, Sonny
by 08CheddieGirl4ever
Summary: Gabi lied about the paternity of her baby. When Will goes to Sonny for comfort, he sees him with Brian and assumes he's moved on. He doesn't think he has any reason to stay in Salem so he leaves. When Sonny is attacked, Will returns to help him recover, and realizes he never stopped loving the barista.
1. Please Come Back

A/N:_ This is my take on what would happen if Gabi had been using her best friend (Will) as the father of her unborn child, but the truth was revealed through the blood test that Sami demanded. Now that Will knows that he isn't going to be a dad, and after seeing Sonny with Brian and assuming he's moved on, what would happen if he left Salem, thinking there's no reason to stay?_

_And since I love Chandler and I'm sad that he's gone, I also gave him a subplot in the story...in my hometown!_

_**Will's POV**_

As I stumbled into my dorm room, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I found out earlier in the day that I wasn't going to be a dad, and I kept reliving the moment over and over in my mind. I was devastated. I'd been fooled and used.

I knew I needed to thank my mum for pushing Gabi into having the test, even though Gabi had fought her, saying it was unnecessary because the baby was mine. The test proved that she had been with someone else besides me and that they were the father.

As I looked around my room, I couldn't help but think that I would be better off anywhere but here, as my heart was being ripped out by the visions in my head. I realized that I have nothing to keep me here, so I packed a small bag with just a few clothes and walked out the door, heading for my car. I drove to the airport and bought a one way ticket with the money I'd saved from my days working for EJ.

Two weeks later Samantha walked into Common Grounds thinking she would find the happy couple, but instead Sonny was walking out the door with someone who wasn't Will.

"Hello, Sonny, can I have a moment of your time please?"

"Babe,, I will wait outside for you, ok?" Brian said, walking to the door.

"How can I help you, Mrs. Brady?"

"Sonny, did you give Will a chance to explain everything when he came to see you the other night with the news? I'm completely confused at how you can be with another guy so easily. I really thought you loved my son a lot. This whole time I didn't call or text Will, thinking that you would be making up for lost time, but I guess I was wrong. Have a lovely date, Sonny,"

_**Sonny's POV**_

Samantha turned and walked out of the room. I really didn't know what she was talking about, so I put it aside and went on the date with Brian.

As we walked through HTC, I saw Gabi and her brother coming the other way in a heated discussion. I wasn't really a big fan of her's to begin with, but I tried for Will's sake.

"Sonny, I'll bet you're happy to get me out of the way now. Wait, are you two-timing Will?"

Suddenly Gabi realized by the confused look on his face that Sonny didn't know.

"Wow, he didn't come straight back to you with the amazing news about my lie? I am so shocked! Oh well, I guess I had better tell you since it won't be long until everyone in Salem knows. You know how people gossip.

"You see, Sonny, I lied about Will being the father of my baby. If it hadn't been for his mother being so pushy about me having that DNA test, I would have gotten away with it. But no, the truth came out, and the second that Will found out that I had lied to him he screamed at me for hurting him and using a child to trap him and to destroy what he'd found with you. Then he walked out the door saying that he was coming for you, but by the look on your face he didn't show up."

Gabi being the person that she is deep down couldn't help it and looked at the guy who was with Sonny. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was a lot like her. "You saw him, didn't you?"

Sonny stepped back and turned to face Brian, not sure how he felt about hearing this.

"Yes, I did see him. It was the night we kissed and left together. He was hidden so you couldn't see him, but he saw us leave together. Sonny, you are better off without that loser. He was just going to pull you down, Why don't you accept that I am better for you in so many ways? Even your own mother doesn't want him with you."

I didn't have anything to say and I just seemed to shut down. I walked away from the two of them in a daze and made it home somehow. I found some mail at the bottom of my door which had collected over the last few days while I'd been sleeping in my office at the coffee shop. As I sorted through the mail, I found an envelope with my name and address on it. I slowly turned it over and didn't see a return address, but I didn't need one. My heart knew who it was from. I carefully opened it up, trying not to tear it. As soon as I read the first line, my legs gave way and I fell to the floor.

_**Will's POV**_

_Sonny_

_I know that you don't care anymore, but I need you to know why. That day so long ago when you kissed me and I pushed you away was when all of this started. You see, Sonny, I did come looking for you to tell you how I felt about you after having a talk with Grandma Marlena, but instead I saw that I was too late since you were with __**him**__having a good time. I walked away hurt and confused._

_I was told by someone later that night that I was selfish, and when I was at my lowest, I ran into Gabi, and you know what happened after that. She was upset too, and even though it felt so wrong, I did it anyway because I didn't think I had a chance with you anymore and I just needed to feel something._

_Sonny, I'm not blaming you for my stupid mistake. I can't, because if I'd been a real man I would have stepped up and told Brian to back off. I would staked my claim and fought for you, but I didn't because I'm so used to being alone and I didn't think there was any chance you'd want me._

_I wanted to tell you about the baby the night I found out when I came back to your apartment, but I was scared of losing you, and quite honestly, I was still trying to wrap my own head around the news._

_As the days went on, we were so happy, and I couldn't make myself do it. I knew I would probably have to watch you walk away from me if I told you._

_And then everyone found out Gabi was pregnant, and they assumed it was Nick's, so Gabi and Nick suggested we keep it that way because it would be best for the baby and for all of us. Gabi was in love and happy with Nick, and I had you, so I went along with it, thinking everything would work out for the best._

_I really had planned to tell you, but then we had that talk on the couch and you told me you felt sorry for Gabi and Nick because they were tied down with a baby. I knew then that I could never tell you. You had plans of traveling and living out your adventures, and I knew you'd never give those dreams up for a baby. So I put on a happy face and pretended everything was good until I just couldn't do it anymore. And, as you know, it blew up in a big way._

_I am very sorry that I betrayed our love by keeping something like this from you for so long._

_When I found out that I wasn't really the father, and had been used and fooled by a person I thought was my dearest friend, I was hurt. But the more I thought about it, I became angry that she had caused me to lose you because of a lie. I came looking for you at Common Grounds to tell you the news in person, and so that we could hopefully talk it out, but instead I found out that you had moved on, and that I had lost you for good._

_I don't hate you for wanting to move on, as it's my fault that you are hurting. I will always love you, no matter how much time has passed. Please be happy. That's all I want for you, even if it's not with me._

_Please tell your parents that I am very sorry for hurting you, and for pulling you into my family drama. I know that I am messed up in my head, but I did love you, so please don't ever doubt that. It was a nice dream while it lasted, but now it's time for me to wake up and move on._

_I'm not in Salem anymore. I didn't want to cause you anymore pain, so I left so you wouldn't have to see me. And honestly, I left for myself, because I can't handle seeing you with __**him**__, even if I caused it._

_Goodbye_

_Will_

_**Sonny's POV**_

As I sat there, watching the letter fall through my fingers and onto the floor, I couldn't believe what I had done. Yes, I was hurt because he'd lied to me for so long, even while I held him and comforted him after nightmares and asked him what was wrong.

And then the day he was going to tell me, I had to open my big, stupid mouth and pretty much tell him I didn't want kids for a long time, so I ruined any chance of being told.

How could I have been so heartless to Will after the wedding? After everything we've been through from the start? How could I have not given him the chance to tell me everything? Instead, I caused him to leave so that it would be easier for me to move on and be happy. And that's stupid too because I can't be happy without my soulmate in my arms.

There was only one thing for me to do. I had to get up off the floor and go and find him and bring him home. I didn't know where he had gone, so I knew I'd have to go the one person who he might have told.

_**Will's POV**_

Everywhere I looked, I saw happy couples being in love. It had been two weeks since I walked away from him. I wasn't sleeping much, because I would see them every time I closed my eyes, so I tried to stay awake. I had bought a ticket to Australia, and was staying in a town called Hobart, Tasmania. I picked an area that would be the last place anyone would look if they even cared where I was.

I walked out of the Hobart Airport and got a taxi. I asked for the cheapest motes, and was driven to a small town called Sorell. It looked very nice and friendly, but I really didn't care.

_**Chandler's POV**_

I stepped out of the airport with the rest of the cast and crew on location with me and got into the shuttle the network had hired to take us to the hotel. As I waited in line to check in, I noticed a young woman looking at me. It was obvious that she recognized me from the show. I panicked slightly, hoping she wouldn't approach and cause a scene. Finally it was my turn at the registration desk.

"Hello, I'm guessing you need a room. Our rooms are very cheap for this area. We do cater for room service should you want privacy for your stay. What name should I register the room in for you and for how many nights will you be staying with us?"

I knew she was aware of who I was, and I was thankful that she allowed me the privacy I needed. I leaned in closer and whispered that she could use my real name. Seeing her name tag, I called her by her name as well.

"I'm not really sure how long I'll be staying, so can I just book a room for a week to begin with, Please? And yes, I would like to get room service tonight, Shelley."

"Yes, of course. Would you like to look at the menu now? I can go ahead and order for you and have it brought up later. Let me just grab the book and I'll be right with you. Just take a seat right over there.

"Nikki, can you take over here for me? I need to book this gentleman's room and make sure he's taken care of."

In twenty minutes Shelley was showing me my room, where I would be hidden away from the public. She had already made my room service order and would have my dinner delivered later.

"So, this is your room. We'll bring clean towels each morning, and if you want to get out and do some sightseeing, the brown building in the park is the best place to book tours. Should you want to travel to Hobart, the bus stop is across the road from our front door. 9Am is the best time to catch it. If you need anything else, just pick up the phone and dial 1. That will get you to the front desk."

"Shelley, before you go can I ask you something? How far is our show here in Australia?"

"Well, honestly it's a year behind on TV, but I watch it via YouTube so I see the current shows. And just so you know, I am a massive fan of you and Freddie and I promise I will keep your being here a secret. I do have a favor to ask of you though. If I bring my Wilson book to work tomorrow could you please sign it for me, Chandler?"

"Yes, of course. It would be my pleasure to sign it for you."


	2. Please Forgive Me

'' Please Forgive Me ''

Chapter Two!

"Knock knock."

Marlena came to the door not sure who could be there since no one ever came to her office on the weekends. She'd been using the time to read up on the patients she would see on Monday.

"Hello, Sonny. Please come in, dear boy!"

_**Sonny's POV**_

I walked over to the couch and sat down, hoping that Will had spoken to Marlena before he left town. After all, Marlena was much more than Will's grandma. She was also his best friend.

"Sweetie, would you like some tea?"

I just nod, as I can't seem to find any words. I simply sit and watch this lovely lady walk away from me.

_**Marlena's POV**_

As I stand here filling the kettle with water, I realize that it's up to me. I grab my phone and text my dear boy. I know that he told me not to let him know if or when Sonny shows up, but it's been a few weeks now, so maybe he has changed his mind.

"_**He's here and sitting on the couch. He's upset, Will. Are you really sure about this? Is there a chance you could be wrong?"**_

I made the pot of tea and got some cookies while I waited for the answer from Will. Seconds later, I got my answer,

"_**He doesn't love me anymore, so yes, I am very sure."**_

I know in my heart that my dear boy is wrong, but I decide to keep his secret anyway. At least for now. With a shake of my head, I put my phone away and head out with the tea tray to rejoin Sonny.

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Here you are, Sonny. I put two cubes of sugar in your cup for you."

"Thank you," I whisper with a polite smile.

After a few sips, I ask the question I came to ask.

"Do you know where he went, Dr. Evans? I received a ltter today. He thinks I have moved on, but I havened, and I won't ever. He needs to come back home to me. To us."

"Sonny, I really don't know where he went. I have just gotten back from a business trip. Samantha informed me what had happened in a phone call. I am truly sorry for what that young woman has caused you both. Maybe with some time he will come back."

As I sat there listening to her, I knew she would never tell me if he had asked her not to. I decide to focus on each day, and to make sure that when he does come home, it will be to a nice new flat with a separate bedroom and a man who loves him.

"Thank you for the tea, Dr. Evans. Please tell Will that I will wait for him and that what he saw was nothing. I was fooled too, but nothing happened between me and Brian. I was hurt, but I didn't want it to be only about sex. I want Will in my life, nobody else."

Nine months had passed, and still no Will. Sonny was not going to give up on their happy ending. The coffee house was doing great, and Chad and Abigail had gotten engaged. When Samantha and EJ mentioned that they were going to renew their wedding vows, Sonny offered the new nightclub as their reception place, silently hoping that a certain someone would walk through the doors and join them, but instead of making it in person, he sent a telegram from an unknown location.

Later that night, after everyone had gone and Sonny was leaving after closing up, he was nearly home when he was attacked from behind. He was hit on the head a few times, and stabbed twice, but it was pure luck that he was found very quickly by a young couple who happened to be walking nearby.

Sonny spent two months in an induced coma, so that the brain swelling could go down enough for them to operate on him. The wounds on his body were healing nicely, but the head wound was a lot more complicated.

Today was the day that doctors had decided to bring Sonny out of his coma. The last CAT scan looked promising, so they decided it was time. If he did well for the next week, they would do the surgery.

"Good morning, Justin and Adrienne. Dr. Hayes should be here shortly."

"Hello, Kayla."

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Hayes came into Sonny's room. Justin and Adrienne were waiting for him.

"Good morning, Dr. Brady and Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis. I have been looking at your son's latest CAT scans, and the swelling has gone down quite a lot. That is good. I have decided to begin the process of bringing him out fo the coma today. It might take a day or so for him to wake up, so don't panic if it doesn't happen right away."

Two weeks passed, and Sonny still hadn't woken up. Everything in his scans showed that he was fone, so he should be awake by now. Why wasn't he?

Another two weeks passed, and everyone was beginning to worry. Victor had flown in different doctors who specialized in brain trauma, and they all said the same thing: It was quite possible that Sonny simply didn't want to wake up, even though there was no physical reason for him not to.

Everyone knew whey he didn't want to wake up, even Adrienne. Yes, she was still very angry at the man she blamed for the entire situation, but she would still give anything to have him in the room at that moment just so her baby would be happy again and begin to fight. But nobody knew where Will had gone.

Kayla had been asked to swap with a younger doctor whose children wanted to go trick-or-treating. She was making her midnight rounds when she spotted a face looking back at her from the stairwell door. The ten months that he'd been missing hadn't really done him any good, emotionally that is, and she can see that he's still lost. She quickly decides that she can think about that later. Right now the only thing that matters is that Will is back and Sonny needs him.

"Follow me, he's been waiting."

_**Will's POV**_

As I follow my Aunt to Sonny's room, I really don't know what to expect since Grandma didn't tell me anything except I needed to come home because Sonny needed me. So, here I am, but where is he? Shouldn't he be with Brian instead of me? As I walk into the room, I hear the beating of his heart on the machine, and I see that he has longer hair that is messy. Suddenly, I hear Aunt Kayla talking to me, so I look at her.

"Will, he was attacked while leaving the night club. He got bashed on the head and stabbed in two places. We put him into an induced coma so that he could heal, and so that the swelling would go down on his brain, which it did. We brought him out of the coma several weeks ago, but he won't wake up. Everyone is scared. His uncle even brought in the top specialist from Sweden, but all the doctors come back with the same answer: Physically, there is no reason for him not to open his eyes, but he doesn't seem to want to."

"Where is his boyfriend, Brian? Why is he here all alone?"

"His parents always stay as long as they can, and as for a boyfriend, I haven't seen anyone with him besides Chad and Abby. They are engaged, and both Sonny and Chad have done really well with the coffee house and expanded to the night club, so that takes up most of Sonny's time. Look, I will leave you to catch up. It's so great to see you again.

I sit here near you, looking at you lying in a hospital bed, and listening to your beautiful and caring heart beating, the one I ripped out so many months ago with a simple stupid mistake. Today is Halloween. Remember that night back at your flat? I wish we could go back to that night. I wish for so many things, but most of all, I wish for you to open your brown eyes for me. Please, Baby, you need to wake up for us. You said that you would wait for me. Well, I am back, but I want my home back too. They say that talking to someone in a coma can bring them around, so I guess I have a lot to tell you about where I have been. So, here goes, my love. Can I even call you that anymore? I didn't really care where I ended up, so I bought a ticket with the money I had saved from working with EJ, and went to Australia. I wanted to be where nobody would look for me, and I guessed that would be a great place to hide. I started working in a coffee shop, and learned to make all kinds of coffee. Baby, you would have been so proud of me.I had planned to stay there forever, but when I heard that you had been hurt, I knew I had to come home. I just hope I'm not too late.

**Chandler's POV**

Sorell is an amazing and beautiful small town, where the people are friendly and caring. I still can't believe we have so many fans as far away as Australia. Shelley took care of me for an entire week, making sure to keep my presence a secret, never even telling any of her online friends. She told me about a one bedroom unit being for sale, and I bought it and moved in there, deciding I could always come back for visits later on.

**Sonny POV**

I can hear that voice again, but is it in my head? Am I dreaming that you have come back to me? I hear my family pleading for me to come back, but I don't want to live without you. Do you even know that I am in the hospital? Has she told you? Why is it so hard to let you go, even here in my dreams? I can't walk away from you, even though you have left me. Why should I open my eyes when I have nothing to be happy about? Suddenly, I hear the most angelic voice in my head, singing a song that I know so well, as it was our song. Could I be going mad, as he never sang to me in our time together? Maybe I am going out of my head after all.

As I lay in the bed, I try and picture that he did this when we were in our bed at home after making love, but it only brings heartache and makes me cry over what I lost by pushing him away. He had asked me twice to just listen to him, but I didn't. My heart shatters, and I decide to just let it go. Just as I am about to give up, I feel something caress my body, wiping away my tears.

**Will POV**

"Baby, please, I need you. I can't breathe without you in my life. Remember that day in HTC when you asked me to marry you? Well, I want that now. I want to grow old with you as we see the world and have children with you when we are ready. I miss you, so please open those beautiful brown eyes that held me in your spell from day one."

I know that I will likely get into trouble, but I don't care. I need Sonny to know that I am real, and not just a dream, so I carefully climb into the bed and place myself above him. I make sure to place all my weight on my arms, so I don't hurt him, then gently lower myself so that he can feel my body on his. Then I slowly start to kiss him, starting with his closed eyelids, then moving to his nose, cheeks, and finally reach the lips that I have missed so much. I move to his throat, moving my lips and tongue across his adams apple, while I reach for his hand and bring it up to my chest, placing it underneath my shirt so that he can feel my skin under his fingertips and so that he can feel my heartbeat. I looked down at him, still just laying there, and something inside me comes undone. Needing even more body contact, I lower myself fully, pressing his body into the mattress, and I pray that he will wake up soon, because I can't handle this anymore.

After thirty minutes, I know that nothing I had done was going to bring you back to me so I pulled away and climbed off the bed then turned to leave for good. I just couldn't watch you die like that. I would just go back to my new life, even though it would never really be home without you. Just as I reached the door, I heard your voice scream out to me.

"Will, No!"

**Sonny POV**

I can feel him. He's breathing above me, and he is kissing me. This can't be a dream. Did he really come back for me? He has my hand on his chest, and I can feel his skin under my fingers and feel his heart beating for me again. God, I have my baby back. Suddenly, I start to panic, as he is moving away from me. I let him walk from me once, but never again, so I scream at the top of my lungs to make him stop.

**Will POV**

When I turned back around, I saw yu trying to sit up in your bed. I didn't even think, I just ran to you and climbed back on top of you, not caring that I might be hurting you or that we might have nurses and doctors running in at any second. All that mattered was that you were awake and that we were touching. My whole body shivered at your fingertips, and I had every intention of slowing down my attack on you, but when you growled and opened your legs wider to allow me to fall between them and then wrapped your fingertips through my hair and pulled me even closer, I lost it completely. I had started to reach for your top when I heard a noise behind us, so I started to pull away. Just then, you once again made that noise in the back of your throat, so I spoke up to save us from more embarrassment.

"Baby, we have some company, so we have to stop. Plus, they need to check you over. Let me sit next to you and hold your hand, ok?"

I carefully climbed off the bed, trying to hide my own discomfort at being caught while making out with my soon-to-be-husband.

Kayla knew that she should be angry with Will for putting Sonny in danger of damaging his heart, but she honestly couldn't when she saw both boys so happy and in love after so long. It proved that all the doctors were right with their observations. Sonny just needed the right incentive to wake up and open his eyes again.

"Is he alright, Aunt Kayla? Is it alright if I stay with him for the rest of the night? It's a very special night for us, plus, I don't have anywhere to go. I came straight here from the airport, and my bag is in your office, remember?"

Suddenly, Sonny realized that what he had heard Will say was really true and not a dream. Will had come from Australia just for him when he heard about the attack.

"Yes, Will, you may stay with your boyfriend, but only if you agree to sleep in a fold up bed. The nurses will not like you sleeping in the same bed, no matter who you are or who he is. Sonny, welcome back to the living. I'll be back to check on you again before my shift is over. Behave, you two."

**Will POV**

As soon as Aunt Kayla had gone, I was being pulled back onto the bed by Sonny. Instead of getting on top of him again, I made him snuggle into my arms, and we talked about Australia and how we would go there for our honeymoon.

"Baby, if you need to go back to sleep, it's fine. Don't fight it. I am staying right here in this room with you, and honestly, I could do with some shut-eye myself, as the jet lag is starting to kick in. How about we snuggle in fro the night after I go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. I love you."

Sonny let Will out of the bed and head for the bathroom. He couldn't help but start crying as all his emotions started make themselves known. When Will came back, he found his baby sobby. Quickly getting back onto the bed, he pulled his soul mate into his arms and held him close to his body. Sonny fell asleep listening to the beat of Will's heart.


	3. Beginning the Journey Back to Us

When Adrienne arrived in Sonny's room, the same way she had at 7:30 every morning since he'd been admitted, she walked in to a totally different scene than she was used to. Instead of her dark haired boy sleeping in the bed, there was now a blond man, and he seemed quite content to be there. She could hear water running in the bathroom, and she realized that Sonny was finally awake. And that it was because of the man who was sleeping in the bed. The doctor's had been right. Will had been the key after all.

**Will's POV**

I woke up as soon as I felt Sonny get out of bed, but decided to lay there for a while longer and give him his privacy. I started to get worried when he didn't come straight back to bed, but then I heard the water running, and I knew he was having a shower. I snuggled a little further under the blanket, making sure to listen carefully in case he needed me. Suddenly, I heard the door open, and I was about to get out of bed when I heard a voice I knew well.

"Welcome back, Will. We are so glad that you are back and safe! Suddenly I was being pulled into a tight hug, and was being kissed on both my cheeks by a woman who had never been my biggest fan. What had happened to cause this massive change of heart from her?

"Hello, Mrs. Kiriakis, it's lovely to see you again but could you please let go of me so I can breathe again?

Adrienne let go and stepped away grabbing my hand instead. She gazed at me with watery eyes.

"Please call me Adrienne, Will. Where did you go? We all tried to find you, but no one would tell us where to look. I feel awful about the pain Gabi caused you. Thank God for Samantha pushing for that test so you would know the truth!"

Will looked at her with a shocked expression as she continued to ramble.

"What time did you get in last night? Of course, you know you're staying with us while Sonny is in the hospital."

**Sonny's POV**

"Excuse me, but don't I get a say in where my boyfriend sleeps from now on?"

I was standing there wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped around my waist since I hadn't thought to take any clothes into the bathroom with me. I couldn't help but smile at my soul mate's 'Save me" look, and I decided to jump in quickly and rescue him.

"Hey, Mum! Could you please go back to my place and get that spare key that I have hanging on the kitchen wall near the photo? And call in to work and get us some coffees. Will likes his plain black. Oh, and when you get back here, find a doctor and ask when I can go home, please."

Adrienne couldn't help but smile as she walked out the door, leaving a shocked Will and a laughing but cheeky son.

**Will's POV**

My heart was breaking as I looked at his body. He had lost so much weight because of me. I did this. I caused him to get hurt.

I had to focus on something else to keep my thoughts away, so I turned and started to look through the drawers of the small dresser, trying to find a pair of sweats for him to wear so that he would get cold. I found them quickly, and placed them on the bed, then headed for the door.

"I will give you some privacy to get dressed. I'll just be outside."

I saw you bite your bottom lip as you stood near your bed, not sure why I was acting this way. I couldn't let you see me fall apart, so I had to leave for a few minutes. As I leave your room, I see my Aunt Kayla over near the nurse's desk, so I walk over and get her attention. I need to make sure you are really going to be ok.

"Good morning, Will. Is Sonny awake? I just saw his mother leave with a smile on her face!"

"Yes, he's getting dressed after having a shower, so I gave him some privacy. I told him that I was calling a friend, but I lied. I just really need to know how bad he is. I just saw the scars and the weight loss, and I'm worried."

"I just finished my shift, so let's go to my office and talk where it's private."

I followed Aunt Kayla to her office and we sat down. She turned to face me with an expression I couldn't read.

"So, Will, normally I wouldn't do this, since you're not a member of the patient's family, but Adrienne and Justin have both given me permission. I also think Sonny would want you to know.

"He came in with two stab wounds, one of which damaged his left kidney. The damage was so severe that we couldn't save the kidney. The other stab wound just barely missed his heart. He also had a busted left eye socket. He'd been hit on the head three times, which caused bleeding and swelling on the brain. That's why we put him into an induced coma. Once the swelling started to go down, and we could get a better assessment of the damage, we slowly brought him out of the coma by withdrawing his medication. As time passed, he wasn't responding, so his family brought in specialists from all over the world. None of them could find a reason for him not to wake up unless he was waiting for something or someone. Namely you.

"Now that he's awake, I have no doubt that he will get stronger and continue to improve. It will take some time, but he will be back to his old self. In the meantime, you'll just have to spoil him rotten with Caroline Brady's famous cooking until he's not so skinny. Now, if I were you, I'd grab your bag and go back to your man. I'm guessing he needs you and is wondering what's taking so long."

**Sonny's POV**

As I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I suddenly understood why Will needed to leave the room. As my fingertips move over the scars, it all comes back to me at once. I am suddenly back there on the night of the attack, lying on the ground and wishing for it to end as they hit and stab me. Just as they are about to walk away and let me die, I hear a voice and a name. "Nick!" As my legs give way to the force of the memory, I find myself being caught by strong arms.

**Will's POV**

As soon as I was finished talking to Aunt Kayla, I ran back to Sonny's room and charged in, not caring if he was fully dressed or not, only to find him falling to the ground in the bathroom. He was shaking and sobbing, and his eyes looked out of focus. I heard him muttering something, and realized he was saying a name over and over. I knew who it was. Of course I did. It was my screwed up cousin's name. I carefully lifted him in my arms and carried him to the bed. He was only wearing his sweat pants, so I quickly pulled his top on before laying him down and crawling into the bed behind him, pulling the blanket up around both of us and hugging him tightly to try and stop his shaking.

I held him tightly to my body for a while, and finally he let go of all the heartache that I and others had caused him. He let go of the memories of the attack, and the knowledge of who had been behind it, and finally his body gave in and went to sleep.

Two hours later, Adrienne returned with Justin close behind her. He was carrying a bag of clothes for Sonny. Both were smiling and happy that their baby boy was awake after so many weeks of being sleep, but once they saw his tear stained face, and the way I was holding him protectively in my arms, their smiles went away and Adrienne began to tear up.

"Will, what happened."

"I went out after you and gave him some privacy to get dressed. I talked to Aunt Kayla because I saw his scars and I wanted to know what had happened and what to expect. When I came back into the room, I found him collapsing in the bathroom. I caught him just in time and brought him back to the bed. I think he was reliving everything. He had a bit of a breakdown, and this is where we've been ever since."

Justin's heart went out to both boys. He'd always known they were perfect for one another, and this just solidified it for him.

"Well, here is your belated coffee, Son. It's great to see you back home. Does anyone know you're back?" He whispered so that he wouldn't disturb the boy who was currently wrapped around Will and hanging on for dear life as he slept.

"Thanks," Will said with a smile as he took the coffee cup. "Did you get to talk to his doctor?"

"Yes, we did. That's why we're so late getting back with the drinks. We have to wait for him in here, and he will come by after his afternoon rounds."

Will nodded his understanding.

"We were thinking," Adrienne told him. "Maybe you should both come and live with us for a while until he's stronger."

"I'll leave the choice up to him, but if that's what he wants to do it's fine by me. Thank you for the offer."

For the rest of the afternoon, they sat and waited for the doctor. Justin used the time to sort through emails on his tablet, while Adrienne read a book. Will just enjoyed holding Sonny in his arms. He'd missed being so close to the man he loved.

**Sonny's POV**

I could hear his heartbeat under my ear, and I could feel his breathing. He was talking to my Mum and Dad. It was so nice to be in his arms again. I had missed being like this. Even though I was enjoying myself, I knew I had to move. He had been in the same position for quite a while, and probably needed to move around and go to the toilet. I hated to let him go, because his Aunt Kayla had already told us the other nurses probably would let him stay in the bed with me. He'd have to sleep on a fold up bed on the floor. With a reluctant grown, I sat up and released my hold.

**Will's POV**

I could tell by the change in his breathing that he was waking up. I knew he wouldn't feel comfortable when he woke up and realized he was laying on my chest, so I spoke to him in a voice that I hoped would let him know he was safe and that everything was ok.

"Hey, Baby! You're mum and dad are here, waiting for you to wake up and say hi. And I didn't get to tell you that I love you, so hurry up and open your eyes so that we can all talk!"

**Sonny's POV**

Just as I looked into the beautiful blue eyes of my lover and was about to say hi, the door to my room opened, and a man wearing a white smock and carrying a folder walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Kiriakis! My name is Doctor Haynes, and I am very glad to finally be able to say hello to you. We've been waiting for you to wake up for quite a while. Do you mind if I give you a quick look over? Then I will run a few more tests tomorrow to make sure no permanent damage was done in the attack or during the coma."

Will moved off the bed, but stayed close by so that he could be there for Sonny in case he was needed.


	4. Marry Me, Sonny

I want to Thank my Amazing best friend and awesome Beta Buttercup for helping me with this one! and I also hope that you don't mind that I added myself into this storyline , I hope you don't mind a girl can only dream right LOL ENJOY!

Will stood right near sonny's bed the whole time that Doctor gave his baby a look over and held his hand ,As he waited patiently he thought back about the days that he had spent on the blue Lagoon Beach on nice days with his three friends and pretend that sonny was laying beside him on the towel or that he was In the beautiful blue clear water, He did miss him terribly every day, but he thought that sonny was so better off without his messed up family drama around his perfect family , so he walked away without a fight.

But that changed when he found out that , they had written into the storyline that will was away at a different School trying to move on with his life without sonny in it , and then when I heard that sonny had got bashed up and was in a coma , I knew that I had to come back to Salem to save Wilson and not real sure if they would Even let me back on set lol.

Will's POV!

Baby I just need to go out for an hour or so and I will be right back , Doctor is he allowed to eat other foods not from here ?''

'' Yes he is allowed to have really bad food to put some fat and weight on his body so I give you permission to go and get junk food ''

Sonny smiled at me knowing where I would be getting our food , ''baby I promise to hurry back with your burger and fries , Adrienne could I please borrow you for a moment ?''

'' What is it Will ? ''

'' I realized that I have just come back into Your Son's life and I don't even know if he feels this way about me , but I would like to ask for your permission to marry your Son and I was thinking of going ring shopping now so that we could start living our new life today ?''

'' Wait right here I will go and the key and say that you want to go and have a shower too and yes we are going ring shopping ''.

As I watch her walk back into sonny's room ,I was so sure that her answer would be ''NO'' so I wasn't ready for her to say yes to begin , let alone offer to help me , so when she walked back out ,I was still standing in the same spot and with a strange look on my face , which made her ask me if I was alright .

'' How can you forgive so easily and change your thoughts about me , When you weren't the biggest fan of me dating your son''

''Will I could never say sorry enough to you and honestly I should be asking you to forgive me , but I saw sonny being so heartbroken over loosing you and then to find that he had hurt you deeply with that comment , so many times I would hold him in my arms as He cried and called out your name asking for you to come home , so I made promise to myself that should you ever come back to sonny then I would be there with opened arms. ''

Twenty minutes Later they walked through the front door of Adrienne's most Visited Shop's in town .

''Good After Noon Mrs Kirikas , How can we help you this fine day ?''

'' Well I am just here for some needed Advice if wanted , My Son's Boyfriend is shopping Today so if you could him please ''

'' Yes of Course ,how may I be of Service for Sir ?''

Will's POV!

'' I would like to look at Some Engagement Rings please and my name is Will Horton , I have a price range in Mind ,I will be spending around the Thousand Range if that helps you ''

''Yes follow me Mr Horton , and I will get some rings out for you to Look at for your Boyfriend ''

It didn't take that long as I knew it straight away when I saw it as I had his birth stone in mind ,so I bought it and we were walking out the door with a very special small box hidden in my jacket pocket , minus $ 5,000 dollars but what's money when your heart is in involved right ?.

'' Do you think that we could just call into His flat so that I could take a quick shower , but we should go and put the food order in first as it would take some time for the cook to make all the burgers for us ,and we can pick it up on the way back to sonny and Justin , is that alright with you Adrienne?''

''Yes that is good idea Will ''

I was so glad that no one was working at the pub that I knew as I wasn't ready for my family to know that I was back just yet , so we put the food order in and said that we would be at 5-6pm .

Adrienne parked her car out front of a white house and got out , I quickly got out and grabbed my bag and followed as we got closer to the front door, I was getting slightly Confused , but I still followed , and walked inside the house .

'' Will I will show you to your room and let you have a shower , I will wait for you down in the kitchen as I have some calls to make ''

Will's POV!

As I followed her up the stairs and along this long hall into a big Bedroom where there was a large king size bed , and two big walk-in wardrobes where one was being used and one empty , as I carefully laid my bag onto the bed I opened it up , I grabbed some clothes to change into such as my black shirt and my blue jeans , I wanted to put my dirty clothes in the Laundry when I was done so I pulled the little box out and looked for a safe place while was having a shower and I found it on top of a set of draws where also sat pictures of me and us .

As I looked around some more, I spotted my letter that I had wrote to him that day on the Beach , it hadn't been a Easy thing to write down on paper ,but I needed to explain why .

It had been framed in glass ,suddenly as I looked around again I finally saw that he had been slightly hoping and praying that I would come home and this would be our new home .

I suddenly stumbled to the bathroom taking my clothes off letting them drop to the ground all in haze walked into the open shower , as I let the warm water was over me .

As I try to come to terms that he had been waiting every day for me to come back to him ,Living in this Beautiful House that he had bought for us , I find some shampoo and use it finding out that it hasn't been used very much, I Suddenly realize that sonny hasn't been here very much, as it's all new waiting to be opened , was he living at the club or at coffee house in the office ?.

I quickly turned the water off and got out wiping my body down as fast I could being wet ,as I needed to be back at the hospital , after thirty minutes I was dressed and running down the stairs calling for Adrienne with the ring in my back pocket .

Thirty Minutes later we were walking back into my soul mate's room carrying a large bag of Burgers and fries and a bottle of sparkling wine with four plastic cups that we had got from the staff room .

Sonny's POV!

I had been in the toilet when I heard some voices in my room , when I walked back out ,will had his back turned to me as he was unpacking the food and talking to my dad , my heart starting beating faster as I let my eyes take his appearance in , his top was very form fitting from the back and the jeans that he was wearing just made my blood boil and I wanted to reach out but I wouldn't not in front of my parents , so I closed my eyes and focused on something to shut down my Sexual feelings for my Boyfriend till we were alone , as I didn't know if we were even that Still , Yes you were back, but did you come back for me or your job .

Will's POV!

I noticed that you weren't in the bed when we walked in and started to get worried But then Justin pointed to the Toilet area ,so I just walked around to your side of the bed and started to unpacked our food order, and was about to pass over Justin's burger across the bed when I felt your eyes on my body ,My body will always react the same around You and like I am now , but I need to shut it down quickly as we can't act on them while your parents are in the room ,so I picture Gabby being naked and my body is not turned on any more , but I know that your parents would be fine with us just kissing hello , But when I turned around to face you I see the look in your eyes that you had doubted that I would be back, so I walk over to you and pull you into my body hard like I did at Halloween and I lean in for a kiss, just as I was about to ask for permission to enter your mouth , your stomach made a noise saying that you were hungry for food and not me , so I stepped back but pulling you with me towards the bed and our food , but you stopped me and and lead me around the bed and headed for the Big Chair that was near your mum and dad .

Sonny's POV !

Baby Can we sit in the Chair over there near the window as I really don't want to be in the bed during the day ,as I have spent so much time in it ,if I sit on your lap I will be fine ,plus the doc did say that I could move about during the day , didn't he dad ?''

''Yes Sonny he did say that you should try and move about now , but don't over do it either ''Justin smiled at will .

I couldn't believe that you didn't even fight me on this but just sat down in the seat and pulled me into your arms , As we both ate our burgers and talk with my parents , Once the food was gone and it was getting later I tried to stay awake as I was snuggled in your warm arms holding me safely but it was hard listening to your heart beat under my ear , I had noticed that both my parents were smiling and looking at me in a strange way , I noticed a look on my father's face that he was looking at something from behind me , I couldn't help but wonder what was making my mother look so happy and my father having a shocked look on his face , but honestly I didn't care because I was in my happy place again at last in your arms .

Will's POV!

As you sat my lap and in my arms ,i couldn't be any happier ,but I had a plan and with your parents Blessing's I was about to start our new future with you.

I knew that I should have a special speech for this moment but all I could think off right now was that day when you asked me at H,T,C ,so I decided that I would be the one this time , so here I go , I carefully open the Lid and place it on your lap as I can tell that your Focus is on your parents and not on me which is good , so I take a deep breath and speak .

'' Baby Remember that day in H,T,C where you were talking about ,and what you had hoped for gay people and for us to have that chance one day ''.

''Yes '' Sonny whispered

'' Look Down Baby '' As I kissed you on your Head .

Sonny Looked down onto his Lap and saw the most beautiful thing sparkling in a little Box , it had his birthstone blended into the Base of the Ring which was plain silver.

''Sonny will you make me a very happy man and marry me ?''

Sonny's POV!

I have always known in my heart that will was the one for me , even from that first day that we met , he had me , so I waited for him , falling deeper in love each day for this man , when everyone had told me to move on when you left me , I couldn't as my heart wouldn't let go of you , so I just made sure that you had a home to come back to one day , I didn't want waste anymore time so look up into your blue eyes that I had missed every day and I said

''YES I will marry you will '' .. and we kissed nothing to uncomfortable for my parents but still very lovely and sweet for the moment .

My hand was shaking while he put the beautiful ring on my finger, I could feel the tears falling on my skin , I was just so happy , I could hear my mother crying but I knew that they were happy for me, so I just focused on you I could feel your body shaking just as much as I was , I could see it in your eyes that were shiny from your own tears , still I could see that doubt in your eyes for some reason , but I wasn't going to ask you in front of my parents , so I looked at my parents silently hoping that they would understand that we needed to be alone , which they did and got up to leave us .

'' Well Justin we should leave these two love birds alone as we have our own plan's tonight remember ?''

'' Thank you for being here for this Special moment it really means so much that you have given us your blessing's '' I got up off will's Lap to give both them a big hug and kiss goodbye

My mother went over and kissed my soul Mate on his Left cheek and whispered something in his Ear and walked out the Door , My dad just said '' Welcome to the Family Will, and Good Night Boys ''

Sonny's POV!

Once we along I walked back over to you and sat back down on top of you and lifted your chin with the tip of my finger and Looked straight into your blue eyes and asked you straight out .

'' Why would you ever doubt my Answer or My Love For You will , Don't you know that you are it for me , I have waited and loved you from day one for you to see me as more than a good friend.''

'' Why me Sonny I 'm not that special , You could have any guy ?''

''Baby, I never wanted my happy ending with anyone but you , I want us to get married travel the world and yes have children but some day I promise you ! ,But I want it to be just us for some time so that we can spend all day in bed or out of bed just being together and in love .

Baby when you were away I couldn't focus on anything but work , I had to do that or I would have lost it Completely and I would be a Mess .

So I kinda pushed poor chad into opening up a night club so we got plans drawn up , and it was build next to our Coffee House , but I didn't really care about it as I was just trying to shut my mind off from you with anything so one day on my car travels I found my self parked out front of that house and I bought it three days later , I haven't really lived in it but for a week to set it all up and have it ready for us , It has a big backyard for the kids to play in and our back gate is out to the Beach , I did try to live there on my own but in the end it was just to hard , as i would look for you and call out your name waking up , only to cry back to sleep , so I moved into the office at C,G,S, until my parents forced me to move in with them ''

'' Sonny why did you say nick 's name when you had nightmare ?''

Sonny's POV!

One night I ran into nick when I was locking up the shop, and He was rather mad because of what had just happened to his plans , Three months after you had been gone ,Gabby lost the baby and left town with her brother as she was made to go back to her home town by her parents , So Nick found me and told me that I was to blame and that if you were to ever come around here again you'd be killed alone with me , so that night that I got bashed I heard a name being said and it was nick so he was there with the three men that night , just as my eyes closed I heard him call me '' Faggot '' as he kicked me the last time but only thanks two the lovely people that came to my Rescue , I started to Yawn a bit and next thing I know ,i am being carrying to my bed and put down on it and then I was being pulled against my soon to – be- husband's chest , I couldn't help but snuggle more into your body as we laid on my Bed just Enjoyed being here with you again .

''sweet dreams my beloved and thank you for me so very happy today ''

'' Thank you for coming back home to me , Did you like our house ''

''Sonny I really couldn't be anywhere else but here with you and Yes I absolutely love our new house and can not wait to start living in that beautiful house of ours , but for Now lets just sleep ''


	5. In Reality as in Fiction

I would love to send out a big thank you to buttercup for being my dear friend and beta. I am glad that you all liked this storyline, as it's one with a twist, and I hope that it makes sense to you all.

To the guest commentator for chapter two who sent me a comment about "my story line ideas", my storylines are just make believe. Nothing is REAL in my writing normally.

In my story "I Choose You", YES, little Arianna did die, but it was a heart defect, and YES, sadly it can happen with some babies.

As for my current storyline, it's about Gabi being the true person that we all know she is known for being at times, so honestly, if you DON'T LIKE MY WRITING, then move on and write you're own "HAPPY BABY STORY"!

Note from buttercup32409: It was my pleasure, sweetie. I love working with you. And I love your stories, as do a lot of people! You just keep doing what you're doing, just like you're doing it! :)

**Sonny's POV**

We had slept for some time by the looks of it, as the lights were on and it was dark outside Sonny's window. The night nurse walked into the room, so Will started to move away from me and get off the bed, as we knew she would tell us off again. The nurse hadn't been a very nice person the night before.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Please don't move on my behalf. I'll be out of your way shortly, I just need to check on you and look at your chart for your nightly update and then I'll be gone. My name is Nadine, by the way."

"Hello, Nadine. It's fine, since I need to use the bathroom anyway, but thank you for saying that. The other night nurse wouldn't allow us to share the bed. She insisted I use the one over there, but I never did.

"Well, I am working for the next week since the other nurse took some personal time off. I am completely fine with your boyfriend holding you while you sleep."

"Thank you, Nadine. He's my finance' actually. He asked me today and I said yes."

**Will's POV**

I was in the bathroom, and I could hear Sonny telling the nurse about us becoming engaged today. I could hear in his voice that he was truly happy about me coming back, and so was I. I had missed my family and most of my friends. I walked back into the room and found that we were alone once again, as the nurse had left like she had promised she would.

**Freddie's POV**

It was so good to see Chandler again. I had missed him while he was on location, and was anxious to spend some time with him.

"Do you want to come over and have some pizza and catch up? You can even crash the night if we get too drunk from the beer."

"Sure, why not? I haven't even been home, so I still have my bag. I'll just bring it with me."

Twenty minutes later, I pulled in at the nearby store and we went our separate ways. I went for the beer, and Chandler went and got a bottle of whiskey. I suddenly realized that he was not in a good place for some reason. As I headed back to the counter to pay for the beer, I could see that Chandler was reaching for his wallet to pay for the whiskey. I called to him that it was on me, so he smiled and placed it on the counter. As I got closer, he leaned in and told me, "Fine, but I pay for tea and drinks next time."

We drive in silence to my place. I looked out the corner of my eye and see that Chandler is checking his phone. After a few minutes, we are walking through my door to be greeted by my baby, Benji, who is so excited to see Chandler that he's jumping all over him. I walk over to the fridge and put the beers in, the pull out the pizza menu from the top drawer and head over to Chandler who is sitting on the sofa holding Benji and getting a cuddle.

"Here's the take-out menu. Have a look and pick out what you want to order while I go and get into my sweats. Turn on the TV too if you want."

"Do you mind if I take a shower, as I'm starting to feel the jet lag set in?"

"Sure. You can use the spare bathroom on the left."

"Thanks, Freddie."

**Chandler's POV**

I put Benji onto the couch and went over to my bag and opened it up, pulling out my sweats and a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, then zipped the bag back up and headed for the spare bathroom. I let my clothes fall to the ground and turned on the water and got in, letting the warm water wash over me. After some time, I could hear Freddie moving about, talking to Benji. As I stood under the soothing water, I thought back to the day when I admitted to Shelley that I wanted more with my co-star. I had fallen in love with Freddie over time, even though I know he is straight and has a girlfriend. I couldn't help it. I don't think I'll be able to hide my desire to be with him if I stay after my contract is up, so that is why I need to leave in December. I'm confident that my feelings for him will die with time once I no longer have to see him every day. The water turns cold, and it brings me out of my thoughts. I turn the water off and climb out of the shower.

**Freddie's POV**

I was walking around the flat, trying not to picture my friend in the shower, all wet and soapy. Fuck, who am I kidding? I am so in love with this guy, and he's not even into guys, so I know I need to just suck it up and move on as the friend he needs. I turn on the TV very loud and try to focus on anything but the one thing I can't have. I am sitting on the couch when I see him walk back into the room, but I pretend to be interested in the program that is on. I watch him out of the corner of my eye, and what a sight he is to look at! His hair is wet, his top fits him like a glove, and, well, those pants show his backside off so well it should be a crime! I am so focused on him that I don't even hear him call my name.

When he touches my arm to get my attention, it sends shivers down my whole body. I suddenly need to put some distance between us, as I can feel my whole body coming to life from his simple touch. I get up and walk into the kitchen to get us some beer and to retrieve the pizza menu once again, but mostly I just need to get my emotions under control before I show them and make a fool out of myself.

**Chandler's POV**

I take a deep breath before I enter the room. I can hear the TV going very loudly, so I take the chance and have a quick glance at you sitting on the couch. I remember the last time I saw you in sweats. We were on set, and I couldn't afford to stare for fear that someone would get suspicious. But now, I can really look at you and wish that you would see me as something more than a good friend.

But I know you don't and never will, because you aren't gay, so instead I have to live through Will Horton, at least for the next few months, in order to have my moments with you.

Why couldn't I just fall in love with a gay guy, as it would be so much easier? No, instead, I have to put on my fake smile around you and pretend to be nothing more than your friend as I walk over and sit down next to you to ask you a question. You don't hear me, so I touch your arm, and I thought I saw something in your brown eyes and felt your body respond to my touch. I know it's just wishful thinking.

"Freddie, Where's the pizza menu? I'm starved!"

**Freddie's POV**

I get up quickly to put some distance between you and me. Shit, I hope you didn't notice that. I will be alright if I just keep some distance between us and not sit too close to you tonight. I get two beers from the fridge and grab the menu, then head back to you. I'm careful not to make eye contact as I pass you the menu.

"Here. You can order anything you'd like."

"Thanks."

"Wow, there are a lot of choices on here. What do you normally order?"

"I usually just a single plain pizza for me, but we can get a variety if you want. Pizza the next day is always good."

Twenty minutes later they had placed the order for two large pizzas and garlic bread and were told to expect it in about half an hour. While they waited, Freddie wanted to know about Chandler's trip.

"So, what was Australia like, Chandler?"

**Chandler's POV**

It was just beautiful. When I landed in Hobart, I just couldn't believe how peaceful and friendly the place looked. I honestly fell in love with the hotel where I stayed. It was small but absolutely charming.

When I walked into the front entrance, I noticed that it had a restaurant attached to it, and while I waited for some help, I was spotted by Shelley, a young lady who worked there. At first, I was worried, but as we talked I knew that I was in safe hands. She never once let it be known that I was staying there.

We became really good friends. She showed me around the town on her days off, and helped me get a flat and even a part-time job so I wouldn't be bored out of my mind with nothing to do during my down time. It was nice to be able to walk down the street and not be chased by fans or tour buses. No one knew me at all.

One night when we had a party, Shelly and her pals Amanda and Melissa came over for tea. Shellley showed me that we have so many loyal fans who have fan groups. She even kept silent that I was in her hometown, even though I was sitting right next to her one day while she was chatting online.

We even have some fans that write amazing stories about us. We are more of a real loving couple in their writing that we are in the show. Yes, we have our bad days in their stories as well, but at least it seems more real in their stories.

**Freddie's POV**

As I watched you talk about this place, I can't help but be hurt that you were really happy with your life there away from LA and me while I spent that time here in California, missing you so much. Not only was I missing my co-star and best friend, but also the keeper of my heart. Even though you don't see me that way, it still hurts that I wasn't even told by you that you were extending your stay. Instead I had to be told by our bosses without a single word from you.

"If you were so happy there, why did you even come back to this hellhole? Why not just go ahead and extend your vacation until your contract expired?"

Just then the doorbell rang, so I got up and opened the front door, knowing it would be the pizza guy.

"Thank you and keep the change."

I closed the door and walked over to the table and placed the pizza box on it. We ate pizza and drank beer in complete silence.

**Chandler's POV**

I couldn't understand why Freddie was acting this way towards me. As I looked at him standing in the kitchen with his back facing me, I started to wonder about him. Taking a deep breath, I stood up, scared that this was going to end badly for me. I started to say what has been on my mind and in my heart for so long, walking to him and hoping that he wouldn't push me away or laugh in my face.

"I came back for my family, as I had missed them terribly. But mostly, I came back to this place because even though I was happy in Austalia, living a happy, normal life, my heart wasn't really in it for the long haul because that part of me was here in LA with someone who I know I can never have. Someone I can never be with. You see, I did something that us actors aren't supposed to ever did. I went and fell in love with someone on set.

"I have tried for so long not to let my feelings grow, but working every day and being near you makes it hard not to want more than we have on set as Will and Sonny. So, that is why I came back to this hellhole of a city. It wasn't for my job or even for my family. It was for YOU because I am in love with you, Freddie, and have been for some time."

When he didn't answer me, I moved in closer to his body so that we are touching. I can hear his breathing getting faster, so I know what I saw in those brown eyes was real. I reached for him, brushing my fingertips against his skin.

I had wanted to touch him like that for so long. As my hands move further, his head falls forward onto the fridge door and he moans my name. "Chandler, oh Chandler, oh yeah, Baby!"

I hadn't even realized that he had turned to face me as I slide my hands up the side of his body. I could feel the chillbumps as my fingertips caressed your skin. I could hear your breathing is getting heavier and stronger.

Suddenly, I felt the need to look up, and when I did, I was gazing straight into your dark brown eyes. The amount of and deep desire that radiated from them caused my insides to burn.

Suddenly, you pushed me back with so much force that I hit the kitchen bench, but I didn't care. We were kissing!

When our lips met, it was nothing like the kisses we had shared as Will and Sonny. No, this time it was just you and me. Freddie and Chandler.

Our mouths opened wide and our tongues search for one another with raw desire. I respond to you with so much passion. We taste one another like we have never done before and it makes me feel so good that my arousal is evident.

I can feel myself getting harder, and my body is demanding for more. When you start unbuttoning my shirt, I do the same for you. You caress my chest with your fingertips and I feel like I'm drowning in your beautiful eyes. We never stop staring at one another.

When you fingertips reach my nipples, it makes me shiver, and my eyes roll back into my head slightly, as it is driving me crazy.

The next thing I know, I'm being moved away from the kitchen, and we are heading to your bedroom without ever breaking our kiss. You slam your bedroom door with your foot, and direct me to your bed.

We fall onto the bed, both hard and wanting one another badly. The fire is rising inside of me, just from your touch. I can't help but moan when your fingers reach for my underwear.

As we lay there, rubbing each other, the fever is growing. The temperature is boiling and our heartbeats are accelerating. The pleasure is increasing rapidly, and the touch of your skin makes mine vibrate.

We are so close that our breathing caresses our skin. Your embrace is strong and sensual as we roll over, enjoying every second of this new real experience.

Our heartbeats are becoming one as we both explode at the same time, screaming one another's names as our orgasms shatter our bodies into pieces. As we cool down, we keep kissing and caressing one another, not wanting to let go of this moment just yet. I rest my head on your shoulder, and it feels so good to be here lying in your arms. I hear your heart beating under my eyar, and I can feel your skin and taste your cologne in my mouth, and I know that I am finally in heaven.

THE END!


	6. Chapter 6

TO MY READER'S

I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK TO YOU, FOR READING MY STORIES THAT I HAVE WRITTEN OF WILSON , BUT I HAVE DECIDED TO CALL IT QUITS AS A WRITER , I HAVE LOST MY LOVE FOR WRITING , YES I AM VERY SAD THAT CHANDLER HAS GONE BUT I JUST DON'T HAVE THE DESIRE TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE ANYMORE , I AM BUSY WITH MY REAL LIFE MORE EACH DAY GOOD AND BAD, I WANT TO SAY A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO BUTTERCUP AND MY ONLY AND LOYAL NUMBER ONE FAN FROM DAY ONE AND BETA , AND TO ROXYGIRL FOR DOING THE AMAZING ARTWORK , AND LASTLY TO MY FELLOW AUSTRALIAN BUDDY JEDD , THANK YOU FOR BEING THERE FOR THOSE DIRTY SCENES I LOVE YOU THREE DEARLY , SO I SAY GOOD BYE AND THANK YOU AND PLEASE TAKE CARE .XXX


End file.
